1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and computer program product for image forming and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, and computer program product for image forming provided with managing log of a time designated print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of networking, an image forming apparatus on a network has often been shared by a plurality of host apparatuses. When the plurality of host apparatuses share the image forming apparatus, improving efficiency in use of the image forming apparatus is important.
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus in which when a host apparatus inputs a print job into the image forming apparatus, a print time is designated and the print job is printed by the image forming apparatus at the designated printing time.
In the image forming apparatus in which a print time can be designated in this manner, as illustrated in FIG. 9, when a time designated print job is received, a data analyzing unit 101 analyzes the job and accumulates the print time and print data in a data accumulating unit 102. When the designated print time comes, the data analyzing unit 101 reads out the time designated print job from the data accumulating unit 102 and causes a printing unit 103 to execute printing processing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-229499 describes that since a large volume of printing during business hours disturbs other users' operations in a company or the like, a print time for a time designated print is designated to midnight when few user is present or to an off time such as a lunch time when few users are present so as not to disturb other operations. In addition, printing in midnight or the like when electricity costs low may reduce TCO (total cost of ownership).
However, since the conventional time designated printing described above only performs printing processing by executing a print job at a designated time, needed is to ensure security of the print job of the time designated print. That is, since the time designated print is often performed when few is present, there are cases where a printed document as a processing result of the print job may be taken away by a third party or printing may be disabled because of a print error and the like. Therefore, it has been demanded to ensure the security of a print job at a designated time.